Five Nights at Condorito's Series
Zack Isaac Sanchez's video game-spoof of "Five Nights at Freddy's Series" Cast *Freddy Fazbear - Condorito *Bonnie - Gajah (Trunk Train) *Chica - Lotte Jansson (Little Witch Academia) *Foxy - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Golden Freddy - Gaturro *Toy Freddy - Mortadelo (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Toy Bonnie - Gui (Gui & Estopa) *Toy Chica - Croquete (Gui & Estopa) *Mangle - Darma (Rock Dog) *Balloon Boy - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Puppet/The Marionette - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Withered Freddy - Molosco (Condorito) *Withered Bonnie - Short-Tail (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2012)) *Whitered Chica - Emilia (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2012)) *Withered Foxy - Boog (Open Season) *Shadow Freddy - Pepe Cortisona (Condorito) *Shadow Bonnie - Amadeo (Metegol) *Springtrap - The Storm King (My Little Pony: the Movie) *Phantom Freddy - Tronchamulas (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Phantom Chica - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Phantom Foxy - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Phantom Mangle - Dreamcatcher (SkyLanders Academy) *Phantom Balloon Boy - Thomas McGregor (Peter Rabbit) *Phantom Puppet - Vector (Despicable Me) *Child - David (Hilda) *Nightmare Freddy - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Nightmare Bonnie - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Nightmare Chica - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Nightmare Foxy - Tom (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Nightmare Fredbear - Nigel (Rio) *Nightmare Mangle - Marra (Hilda) *Nightmarionee - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Nightmare Balloon Boy - Xibalba (The Book of Life) *Fredbear Plush - Kiyoshi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Plushtrap - Grubber (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Fredbear - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Springbonnie - Estopa (Gui & Estopa) *Jack O´ Bonnie - Herb Overkill (Minions) *Jack O´ Chica - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Circus Baby - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *Funtime Freddy - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters: The Movie) *Ballora - Irma (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Funtime Foxy - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bon Bon - Valerian (Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets) *Bidybabs - Minions (Despicable Me) *Minireenas - Floettes (Pokemon) *Ennard - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Yenndo - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Electrobab - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bonnet - Meloetta (Pokemon) *Two Minireenas - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Lolbit- Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Rockstar Freddy - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Rockstar Bonnie - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Rockstar Chica - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Rockstar Foxy - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) *Scrap Baby - Lola (Shark Tale) *Molten Freddy - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) *Scraptrap - Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Lefty - Erik Killmonger (Black Panther) *Helpy - Eboy (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Funtime Chica - Catherine (Gnome Alone) *Security Puppet - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Music Man - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Happy Frog - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Orville Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *El Chip . Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Pigpatch - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Mr. Hippo - Woody (Toy Story) *Candy Cadet - Bullseye (Toy Story) *Nedd Bear - Sarge (Toy Story) *Purple Guy - Rasputin (Anastasia) Gallery Condorito.png|Condorito as Freddy Fazbear Gajah_(1).png|Gajah as Bonnie 55ef88bb-66a3-420b-921d-40e08f81e3fb.png|Lotte Jansson as Chica Bodi is a hero.png|Bodi as Foxy Gaturro (2).png|Gaturro as Golden Freddy Los-intríngulis-de-Mortadelo-y-Filemón-contra-Jimmy-el-Cachondo-21.jpg|Mortadelo as Toy Freddy Iguinho.png|Gui as Toy Bonnie Croquete.png|Croquete as Toy Chica Darma.png|Darma as Mangle Miguel Rivera.jpg|Miguel Rivera as Balloon Boy Francis the Ladybug.jpg|Francis as Puppet/The Marionette Molosco.jpg|Molosco as Withered Freddy Short-Tail.png|Short-Tail as Withered Bonnie Emilia cartoon.jpg|Emilia as Withered Chica Boog.jpg|Boog as Withered Foxy C85cCImXkAE0S0u.jpg|Pepe Cortisona as Shadow Freddy AMADEO-Metegol.jpg|Amadeo as Shadow Bonnie The Storm King ID MLPTM.png|The Storm King as Springtrap Tronchamulas.png|Tronchamulas as Phantom Freddy Evelyn Deavor.png|Evelyn Deavor as Phantom Chica Linnux rock dog.png|Linnux as Phantom Foxy Dreamcatcher_Promo.jpg|Dreamcatcher as Phantom Mangle David-hilda-3.38.jpg|David as Child Marra.jpg|Marra as Nightmare Mangle Dr-strangeglove-moshi-monsters-the-movie-8.36.jpg|Dr. Strangeglove as Funtime Freddy Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as The Purple Guy Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Godzillahalofam's favorite